Finn
Finn, formerly known as FN-2187, is a former First Order Stormtrooper. He later became a Resistance fighter and a master of Jedi. He is the main protagonist (alongside Rey) in the 2015 space opera film Star Wars Episode VIII: The Force Awakens. He is portrayed by John Boyega. History Serving as a Stormtrooper in The First Order, he had to fight Poe Dameron and Lor San Tekka. However, feeling remorse, he wouldn't burn down the village, inspite of Kylo Ren looking at him angrily. Inside The Finalizer, he took off his mask to breathe, but Phasma told him to report his failure to her division. He then helped Poe escape, as he was fed up with evil. However, Hux tried to shoot his TIE fighter with his ventral canons. Just after his ship crashlanded on Jakku, Hux sent a squad of spies to find him. He then met Rey and BB8, who thought he was trying to hunt them down. In order to calm them down, he claimed himself to be a Resistance agent, as Rey then started trusting him. Rey and Finn then used The Millennium Falcon to escape from a squad of TIE Pilots. After escaping as the TIE fighters had crashed their ships, Han Solo had come into the ship, alongside some First Order spies. After a brief fight with the spies as well as two Rathtars, Finn and Rey were taken in The Millennium Falcon, by Han Solo as their pilot, towards Maz Kanata's castle, located in The Resistance Base. He then met Maz Kanata, who told him that she sees his background through his eyes. Maz offered to fight the First Order. However, he stated that The First Order is too powerful, and refused that mission. Rey then suspected him, and he had to confess to Rey his truth: that he came from The First Order, and that he is done with anything regarding them. However, when the Stormtroopers came to fight him and The Resistance, Kylo Ren took Rey to The Starkiller Base, and he got upset as he ran towards the ship. By the time he started running, the ship started moving and it was too late for him. However, uniting with Han Solo, he decided to rescue Rey from The Starkiller Base although he knew that it would be hard. While he was doing so, he also gave The Resistance information and he planned to bomb the fuel cells of The Starkiller Base. After reuniting with Rey, he watched Han Solo trying to convince Kylo Ren to escape with them. Kylo Ren tried to redeem himself, however, he stabbed Han Solo with his lightsaber, and felt powerful by doing so. Finn and Rey then tried to escape through the woods, as Han and Chewbecca destroyed the fuel cells. Meanwhile, The Resistance pilots had bombed the thermal oscillator. Finn however encountered Kylo Ren, who called him a traitor and defeated him in battle, and made him unconscious. Personality He is loving, caring and good-hearted. Although being kidnapped by Hux and The First Order, and being forced to massacre places and help build a megaweapon, he never gave up on the one thing he had desired; his own destiny of redemption. Gallery fuinnn.jpg finnnnn.jpg finn jedi.jpg finartework.jpg Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:First Order Category:Heroes Category:Resistance Category:Fighter Category:Henchmen Category:Light Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Military Category:Goodness